Harry Potter: Forever Yours
by MaliciousFluctuation
Summary: It's as simple as falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Harry PoteeR and my pEEraents are dead and I am 16 years old. My friends names are Hernione and Ron we go to Hoewarts because were witchews.

Today is a lovely day because the quidditch grounds are alight with the lights of a thousand elves singing in the rain because we are having a pep rally for our qwuidditch team the Gryffindor KLions. Ron and I are on the Gryffindor lions and Hermione is our head cheerleader. Parvatri Patil and Cho Chang are also on the cheer squad and Dumbledore is the coach. But we kept losing so I am replacing him and will be the new coach of the team.

We are playing abainst the Slytherine snakes and their coach s Sevewrys Snae and he doesnt like me and Ron. But we;re good we;ll beat them because we're the Gryffindore lions.

I was running around the pitch with Ron waving to my gf Ginny who was was hanging around the bleachers sexily. I grinned and she beckoned me over but I kept running because it would look hell suss if I went over there and started making out with my gf in the middle of a pepp really and i bet the teachers would all film us or soemthing.

But then............................................................ I saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She was walking over from the castle and her long curly majestic chestnut hair sparklied in the sun and her magnificent green eyes gleamed in the sun. I was stopped in my tracks and sudden;y I was on the floor and Ron and the other team were running over me and my glasses got smashed but I kept looking at this heavenly angel who was standing before me. She was wearing her Hogwarts robe pulled tight against her heavenly majestic curves, and her short grey pleated skirt sat midway down her euphoric creamy white thigh. And then Ron said "Harry what are you doing everyone is looking at you!!"

And then Harry said "Ron do you see her she is so amazing!!!

"

And then my hart fell.

The beautiful girl who I had instantly fallen head over heels for was walking to the Slytherin tent where DRACO MALFOY was waiting for her!!!!!!!!!

They started making out sexily and he put his disco stick in her nest. I could see it all from here even though nobody else could because it was behind the tent. I cried and got back up and started to run until I realised that I had a erection and Ron said "OMG Harry Ginny is scowling at you!!!!" and I ran away embarassed and sat on the benches behind the Gryffindor tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on the benches behind the Gryffindor tent and cryed because I was sad. She was so heavenly to look at and compared to my own gf who was really very plain and reminded me of Ron when we did it in the girls toilets she was really pretty and amazing.

But then....................... I heard the most amazing beautiful enttrhalling voice I had ever heard in my sad parentleess life. It was soft and like a song sung by a velar bird with a sexay Amaerican accent.

She said "Hey there. Whats wrong?"

I looked up and saw....... the beautiful girl from before!

"Hi" i said, wiping away my tears. ",M-m-my n-n-name is h-h-h-Harry Potter."

"Hi my name is Anne Starr. I'm the new exchange student."

"Yeah I havent seen you before I was wondering why. Where did you come from?" I said my eyes gazing at her sitrling features.

Anne tossed her hair back and grinned exposing her pearly white teeth. They were so enchanting I wanted to lick them. "Im from the Hogwarts campus in America." she said sexily. "I swAPPED PLACES WITH a girl called Ginny Weasley."

"WHAT???" I said. "But Ginny is my gf I just saw her in the bleachers!!"

"Oh!" said Anne. "Shes l;eaving today in my parents helicopter to take her to Hogwarts USA."

I leaped up to go and catch Ginny before she got on the helicopter to go to America but.................................................... I tripped over my shoe laces and fell over!!! Right on top of Anne and dragged us both down into the mud!

"Aaaaaaaah!' said Anne. "What are you doing! My skirt is all muddy now!"

"OMG I'm so sorrrryyyyy!" I wailed dramatixcally. I got off Anne and helped her to her feet. Her hair was all muddy but it was still very pretty and mazing and it looked like shed just brushed it. It took my breath away.

"I;'m soooo sorry" I said as i started to wipe to mud off of Annes robe.

"Its okay" she said, grabbing my wrist with her hand. With her hand she out her finger under my chin and drew up my head so it looked at hers and I gasped. "Its okay" she said "I forgive you."

My heart was pounding in my chest so bad that I thought it was bout to break all my ribs and set fire to the many remains. Our faces got closer and clsoer together until our noses touched and her heavenly minty breath washed over my face, drying my tears. Our estuaries came together, her soft cherry scanted lips against mine. I fianted.

"Harry Harry are you okay?"" I heard her voice and saw double as i opened my eyes. She was standing over me staring into my face. Then her hand touched my foreheard to feel for a temperature and suddenly it drew back and she stared at me.

"Oh my god Harry! what happened to your head? Why has it got a lightning shaped scar on it?!"

"Anne I can explain!" I yelled, getting up. I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. Suddenly she drew in close and then I relaised i was cheating on Ginny. i took her heads in my hand and seid to her "Sorry I can't i have a gf and i love Ginny."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIONG ON IN HERE ANNE!!!!!!!!!!!" a very angry voice came from behind me. I spun around and let go of Anne to see............. Draco! He was standing looking angry with a knife out. He ran at me and Anne, and I threw my arms around Anne and said "no! Don't hurt her!" and Draco put the knife away.

"You broke my heart Anne" said Draco. "You have to make it up to me noqw. Come on back to the castle. I have some chains waiting so I can rape you."

And Anne went away with Draco. Then I remembered HGiiny so I ran to the helipcopter pad on top of the astronomoy tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I kept ranning to the top of the astronomy tower to see Ginny she was getting on the helicopter. I said 'Ginny' in a really loud voice because the helicopter was loud like a osolating foghorn and se did not hear me. 'Ginny' I said again and she heard me and turned around with an angry look on her plain face. 'I don't love you anymore i saw you with Anne!!!!!!!!!!!!!' she said angriy.

'Its not what it looks like' I said. But she did not believe Me '

Forget it Harry Pootter11!!!!!! Its over!' she said dramatically and got on the helicopter and flew away onto the midnight blue star filled diamond sky that reminded me of Anne and her beautiful eyes. Oops.

But then.............................. VOLDEMORT CAME AND LANDED ONT HE ROOF WITH HIS DEATH EATERS IN TOW. I was scarred because they had assault rifles in their pockets, or were they just happy to see me??????? [AN: LOLOLOLOL!!!] I fell over in shock and hit my head on the other helicopters propellers. It hurt my back when I fell.

'HARRY POTTER!!!!!! I AM HERE TO KILL YOUR GF!!!!!!!!!!' YOU CAN STOP ME!!!!!!' he said. I got up off of te helicopter and yelled 'Shes gone! Hah!' i said. He looked angry.

'Them I shal kill you Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he said and he put his gun to my head.

'Oh no!' I said 'don't kill me!' I said "I'm Harry freaking POTTERRRRRR!' I SAID TO JIM!!!! But thenn..........................................

'Unhand him you trechorous SCURGE!!!!!!!!!!!!' shouted a beautiful and majestical voice. OMG. It was AAANNNNNNEEE!

'OH NO!' Voldemort screemed girlishly, 'Run away!' and him and the death eaters flew towards the flaming ball of heat that is know as the sun. I turned around on my quidditch boots and looked at her pretty eyes, they were so enchanting that I thought I might die by just peering into their mystical emerald depths just like mine depths. 'You saved me!!!!!' I said 'But wait~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why was Voldemort so scared of you???????'

"Theres something I need to tell you Harry Potter the boy who lived and Chosen one!!!!! I havent told anyone before!!!!!' And hen she walked away to Hagrids hut!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since my first enocunter with the goddess known as Anne. I hadnt seen her since then and Ginny was sending me angry letters from California.

I was at breakfast one day when Ron came up and gave me a letter. "Here this is for you" said Ron. I looked at it.

"Is it from Ginny?" I aksed.

"No it doesnt have a name on it." said Ron.

"Oh okay." I said back.

Then I looked at the envelope properly and turned it over to see the most gorgeous and attracrive handwirting in purple pen. It said "meet me in the Gryffindor common room at six tonight. Be alone." I wondered who it was from. And then Hermione said "Harry we have to go to potions now." and so we went to potions.

In potions class prefersor Snape was yelling at Neville. "You incompetent bumbling toad!" he shouted angrily. "Everyone knows that you can't put coke and crack in a love potion! It makes it blow up!" Neville cried.

"Oh my god Snape leave him alone he'sa just trying to make a potion for him and his girlfriend" said Hermione. Snap sitared her down angstily.

"How dare you speack out of turn mudlbood!! Detention for you and Ahrry Potter!"

"OMG what did I do!!" I said as tears welled up. I knew i had to meet the mystery writter of the letter at detention time.

"You just annoy me and your father was a moron just like Long bottom here" said Sanpe as he grinned evilly and walked away. I sighed and packed up my books.

"Where are you going AHrry?" said Ron as he cut his finger as he was too busy checking out Hermione.

"I'm going to the common room I don't car4e if Snap keeps me in for another year I cant be here tonight!" I said and left ptoions.

Then I waited in the common room and played Mariokart for a bit until the clock struck six and I waited some more for thew writter. People xcame and went through the big white doors but noone came over to me and I got up to leave at 6)01. But then..........................

Just as I waas going up the stares to me room someone grabbed my arm and said "Harry wait!"

I spun around to see........ ANNE!

"OMG Anne you scared me!" I said to Anne. " What are you doing?"

"It was me" said Anne "I wrote the ltter and gave it to you."

"Oh" I said. "Whats so importaint that you have to tell me?"

And then Anne took my hand in hers and we left the common room and went into the................................. forbidden forest!!

"OMG Anne we are not meant to be in here its off limits to students" I said.

"I dont care this is really serious stuff Harry" said Anne looking at me. She took a breathe and I looked at her as she was silent. The sunset came through the trees and illuminated her amazing skin. I came.

"Harry theres soemthing important." said Anne.

"What is it Anne?" said Harry.

"Harry......" said Anne slowly." "I'm......... I'mn ot human!"

[AN: Is it good??? Please rape and review!! Who else do you want in the storie?]


	5. Chapter 5

Anne took off her shirt and I saw this angellically, heavenly, euphoric  
rar of light coming from her chest and I herd angels singing in my ears  
but that could've been Hargeid because I knw he likes to sing sometimes.  
It was so pretty that I gainted and cried at the same time but then I  
woke up again and crioed some more. Omg. I said 'Great balls of  
fire! You're aphrodite?' and she said 'yes' so I said  
'okay' and we made out. The Anne said doyou want to go up to the castle  
now because I'm still all dirty from when you pushed me in the mud so I  
want to have a shower do you want to wait for me?' so I said 'yes' and  
we started walking up to the castle so Annephrodite could have a shower  
because she was still dirty from when I pushed her into the mud. But she  
was still pretty. She was always pretty.

When we got up to the castle we went to the Prefects bathrooms because  
Anne knows the password because she asked a prefect. That prefect was  
pretty, but not as pretty as Anne. No ones as pretty as Anne. I cried.  
But then I stopped of course because Anne almost saw and I'm a man so I  
can't let a woman see me crying too much. Them be the rules of mandom.  
'Turn around Harry I need to take off my clothes so you can't look at  
me' she said so I turned around. Then I heard her turn on the showr and  
get in so I waited.

Then she said 'pass me the soap harry' so I passed her the soap but  
then.............................. she GRABBED MY WRIST AND PULLED ME  
INTO THE SHOWER! I was shocked and made a shocked face. Anne looked sad  
and said 'what's wrong harry? Don't you like me?' she said. But I said  
'yes I do like you I love you and your so pretty' and cried again. She  
said 'I love you too harry and even though we only met 10 minutes ago I  
still know that we were meant to be together forever so we should do the  
nasty in the shower because that's what people do when they love each  
other' so we did it becaise it was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

When harry found out I was pregnant he nearly cried. "whats wrong harry don't you want a baby with me?" I asked him tenderly as we sat in the griffindor common room making out on the rug.

"yes a I want a babby with you" said harry as he pout his hand up my you know where. I screamed and organismed and then we kissed.

"but you don't liook very happy wen I told you" I said.

"but that is because it was such a shock" said harry

"yes it was" I said.

"well when are you going to have the baby" said harry.

"well I talked to professor snape and he said that because im a goddess that it will be born next week" I said.

"what!" harry said and he stood up suddenly and I fell on the floor.

"omg harry" I said" I think my water just broke!" and sure enough I looked down and there was water all ofver the flor!1

So harry picked me up and we went to the emergency room and I had my baby.

"ow owow o wow ow!" I screamed

"puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!111111" yelled professor snape

"omg my hips hurt so bad!111"

"the baby is coming!" yelled harry and then suddenly…..

A beautiful light burst from between annes legs as she screamed. I wanted to look but I couldn't because that woul make me a perv even though she is my girlfiend. Professor snape looked away and ran out of the room screamed that he was a pedo for looking at annes u-no-what and so it was up to me now.

"help harry help !' yelled anne.

"ok" I sai as I came closer to her and pulled out the baby and the light went away.

There in my arms was a baby and it was a girl. I got my wand and cut off thr ambilicle cord with a spell and then I went over to anne and she was crying. I looked at her beautiful heavenly face stained wiuth tears and I cried myself and my tears fell on our beautiful child as we lay together in the hospital.

"what do you want to call her" anne asked.

"I don't know" harry said.

"how about….. flute" said anne

"ok that's really pretty and her middle name can be stephanie" said harry and we curled up together and looke at flute Stephanie potter for the very first time.

The next night we were sleeping when I hear a soun and I got up out of bed quickly an ran own the stairs sprightly. I could hear flute crying down stairs. She was in the arms of someone in a hooded cloak with big black boots on and he also had a mask on so I couldn't see there face. Then he laughed evilly and ran away.

"no stop!" I yelled running after them. i got out my wand and yeled "gunnius patronius" and then my wand hanged into a gun and I shot it at the man lots of times and he fell over and dropped flute and flute ried. I ran over to the man and I puled his mask off. It was….. voldemort!

"voledmort what are you doing with my babby!" I asked voldemort.

"I am stealing your baby" said voldemort "and I will riase flute to be a death eater and use her god powers against Hogwarts and finally the world will be miiiine!"

"how could you she us just a baby!" said harry.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I just like to see you in pain harry potter" said voldemort. "and now I will kill you and steal your abby!"

And then voldemort picked up my gun and he shot me with it and I fell down on the floor and everything went black.

"harry harry are you ok?" it was the voice of an angel from above. I knew I must be dead and I ws in heaven with an angel. I reached up to touch the face of the angel.

"no harry you have to rest voldemott shot you"

"I know and now im dead" I said.

"shhh" said the angel as she kissed me passionately and put her hands on my chest.

Then I ralised what I was doing and I took her hands off my chest and said "no im in love with anne don't touch me !"

"harry whats wrong with you, its me anne!' said anne

"oh" I said and I looked at anne and I cired at the very sight of her.

"anne voldemort has flute and hes going to train her to be a death eater!" I said.

"what! No!" screamed anne and she ran away.

"anne wait come back!" I yelled and ran after her as she flew away into the night so I ran down to the garage and got in rons flying car and flew away after her. I pulled up next to anne and opened the car door. "anne get in the car" I said.

:no harry i]m going to get flute back from voldemort" said anne and flew faster.

So I turned the car around and went back to Hogwarts. Io parked on top of the tower and I cried and cried. "!" I yelled at the night sky above me, glistening with all the beauty and sophistication like the eyes of my beloved who was somewhere being killed by covldmerort and then I remembered that I had to save flute so I got in my car And drove after anne! I was in voldermorts lair whena sickening cry was heard from down the hallway.

"ahahahahahhahahaha, wheres your precious ahrry potter now" yelled voldermort. "hes not here to save you and your pitiful daughter. Now im going to rape you and beat you and you will also bear my child and we wil make an army together and n take overt the worlds!"

"voldemort no I will never have your children!" yelled anne and suddenly I burst in to save her.

"harry potter you fool!" yelled voldermort. "how dare you enter my lair! I cant believe your still alive!~!"

"because I did it wirth anne now I have immortality" I said and I kicked voldermort in the face.

"owwwww! How dare you!" yelled voldermort. He rolled around on the floor clutching his face and I untied ane from the wall and picked up flute and we ran away together and got in the car.

"omg hary you saved our lives!" said anne and we kissd passionately iun the flying car and then she sat in my lap and we did it while we crove home to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

My babby is now 3 motnhs old but becaisew I am a goddess ahe is alwo a goddess byt like, a junior goddess you know? She lookes like she is 17 years old just like me and hary and is very prety. Anne is a goody mum and she always slooks after her well excpet that time when voldermort got her and out babby and triewsd to rap them!1!1!11!1!1!1 it wa sok thought because I savd them an di was called a heroo.

I don't remembers my babbys name because im hary pooter and im notr goods at rememebr ing anmes../.../ im so sorry little babby pootter.../.././.. Dems the rulews of potterdom.

Then annes woke up and said goofmorenig and I said goodsmorening back and we wernt to chek on our babby.

'What's our babbys name anne?' I asked anne.

'Her nam is flute don't you remember your own babys name harry?' anne asked me.

'Yes is do remmenber our babys mame is just wanted to check if you did' I said and she said ok so we made out in the shower but nothing naughty becauis she just had a baby names flute.

Then I herd a noice and I lookd over at the bafthrom door and dumblerdoor was watching us with a magical wand came34ra!11!1!11

'Go away!' I yelled and he ran away and we got out of the shower.

'That was scarrey harry' anne said so I tapped her donkeyt and she said

'I feel better now harry hanks for tappign my donkey it hade me feel better lots.' She said.

Then we got dressed and got flute and went down to the grate hall and had our breakfast. When we have breakfast I have pumkion juise and bakon and eggs. Anne has bakon and eggs too but without meet becauise she's a vegentarian and a glas of milk. Flute nom noms on annes nipples because that's what babys doo. I like to watcxh becaise that's what men do, and im a man. Dems the ruls of mandom.

then we went to class and flute cried sadly and we left and went to our bedfroom. But then... voldermort flew into our room with his death eaters and kidnapped us on his broom and flew away with us!11!1!1

'Oh no!' anne cried and so did flute.

'Oh yes!' voldermort cried and so did his detah eaters.

'I don't like you' said belartix and anne glared angrily at ehr.

Voldermort flew us into his bat lair and put us in a cage that was majical so we couldnt get out of it. I almost creid. But I didnt. Becauswe I am harry pottr.

'I have caught you again harry portter!' voldermort said and I threw dirt from the floor at him and he cried. He's not a man. Men fdont cry.

'That wasn't very nice harry pottre so you hav to come to my secret room and I will punish you vecause that wasn't very nice.' He said asnd he let me out of the cage and took me to the secret room.

'Im going to cloose the door now so dont try and get out!' he said.

'Okay voldermort.' I said and he closed the door.

Lie down!' voldermoert said when he had closed the door and I lied now. Then voldermort took off his dark wizards robes that he got from madam malkins evil range!111!1!11

'Whgat are you doing!' is aid and he sat on my face!

'I am rapping you little pottre boy, just like I as planing on doing when you wer a little bbay!' he cakled meanly.

'Noooooo!' I shouted sadly as he rapped me.

I cried.

Then he stopped rapping me.

So I stopped crying.

'I will let you go now poteer!' voldermort said.

I grabbed Anne and Flute fastly and we ran all the way bak to hogwarts.

2 WEEKS LATER.

'Anne... I'm pregnant...'


	8. Chapter 8

OK You Guys! I Spent Aaaaaages With My New Beta Tryin Really Hard To Fix Da Spellin Because You Said It Was Carp (I Don't Know How Becoz I Think Its Fine.) So Now I Have A New Chapter With Beta Spellin For You So PLEASE Stop Yelling At Me! Is That Why They Call It Beta? Becoz You Write Beta with Them?

Anne Looked At Me Shockedly. "Harry! Oh My God! How Can You Be Preganat!" She Said.

"Voldemort Has Powrers And Can Make Me Pregnant" I Said Back. "And Now We Are Going To Have Another Babby As Well As Flute Becoz I Cantr Get A Abortion!"

"Why Not!"

"Becoz I Am A Boy And If You Listened In Health Class You Wood Know That You Need a Girls Thingy To Have A Abortion"

"Well Can You Go On Da Pill That Stops You From Havin A Babby!"

"No" I Said "They Are For Girls To.

But Then I Broke All The Laws Of Man Hood And Began To Cry Sadly. Anne Looked At Me With Her Euphoricly Radiant Sexy Eeyes And Said In Her Heavenly Angelic Voice "Its Ok Harry We Will Be Ok" And Suddenly I Did Not Feel So Sad Anymore.

I Got Ptregnant Really Quickly (Becos Voldemort Is Magic Duuuuhhhhhhh) And So I Was In Maths One Day When I Went Into Labor. "Owwwwwwww" I Started To Yell And Then Proffessor Snape Said "Go To The Hospital You Disabled Weasle" And So I Was Rushed Away To The Hospital To Give Birth. It Hurt ALOT. But Then I Pictured Anne In My Mind And Her Heavenly Beautiful Face And Her Gorgeous White Skin And It Didn't Hurt Anymore And Then I Got My Wand And Cast A Spell So I Couldn't Feel Anything And Then The Babby Came Out.

It Was A Boy And Professor Snape Looked At It Pedoishly And I Was Like "Your Such A Sycho" And I Took My Babby Off Him. "What Shall We Call The Babby!" Said Anne. I Said

"Lets Call Him Edward"

"Yes That Is A Pretty Name" Said Anne.

Then Edward Looked At Us And Becos Of His God Powers He Started To Fly!

Becos Edward Was Part GodHe Grew Up Fast Like Our Other Babby Flute. In A Week He Was Attending Science Class With Us.

"Okay Can Anyone Tell Me What A Prophanetic Is" Said Professor Snaope. He Looked At Me Meanly As Anne And Me Held Hands Under The Table. I Hated Snape So I Just Looked At Him Threatly And He Walked Past.

"I Can Snape" Said A Voice Behind Us. Both Me Annd Anne Turned Around And… There Was Edward! He Looked Really Handsome Almost Like Me Only He Had Anne's Gothicly Beauitful Orburn Red Hair Like Crispy Autum Leaves In The Wintertime. His Eyes Were Blue Like Mine And He Was Tall And Muscular And He Almost Sparkled Under The Ligfht Of The Candles That Sat On All The Walls. If He Wasnt Mine Son I Would Totally Date Him He Is That Smexy~!

"What Is It You Snivelling Pathetic Little Turdrat!" Snape Glared At My Son. Anne Called Upon The Powers Of The Gods And Set His Cape On Fire. Everyone Like Hermione And Ron Laughed And Snape Looked Mad.

But Suddenly….

"AHA!" AT LAST I HAVE FOUND YOU!

"Oh No! Who Is That!" Edward Ran Over To Me And Anne As Professor Snape Ran Away Crying Like A Little Griddle. The Man Who Had Just Lept Through The Window Looked At Us For Ages. Anne Nearly Cried. I Stood Up And Got Out My Wand And Turned It Into A Knife And Voldemort Fell Over In Fear.

"Your Knife Doesn't Scare Me Harry Potter!" Voldemort Cried Loudly.

"Oh Yeah!" I Cried

"Yeah! Cried Voldemort. And Now I Shall Take Your Son Edward And Beat Him And Rape Him And Then He Will Be Evil Like Me! For You See Edward….. I AM ALSO YOUR FATHER111111"

"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward Ran Away And Began To Cry. Anne Got Mad And Kicked Voldemort In The Face. Voldmort Ran Away On His Broomstick.

"That Was Close" I Said. Anne Looked At Me And We Shared A Passionate Everlasting Kiss.

But Then….

We Walk Into The Great Wall And There Was Edward And Flute KISSING!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for like, taking a century to write this new chapter! My computer totally exploded! It took like, forevvverrrr to get fixed at the computer hospital so I had to like, write this by hand! D: But! I got a beta, guys! She told me that like, capitals at the start of all the words is like, wrong. So I don't do that anymore! Hope you guys like the new chapter!**

_**Previously!**_

"_**Your Knife Doesn't Scare Me Harry Potter!" Voldemort Cried Loudly.**_

"_**Oh Yeah!" I Cried**_

"_**Yeah! Cried Voldemort. And Now I Shall Take Your Son Edward And Beat Him And Rape Him And Then He Will Be Evil Like Me! For You See Edward….. I AM ALSO YOUR FATHER111111"**_

"_**WHAT NOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward Ran Away And Began To Cry. Anne Got Mad And Kicked Voldemort In The Face. Voldmort Ran Away On His Broomstick.**_

"_**That Was Close" I Said. Anne Looked At Me And We Shared A Passionate Everlasting Kiss.**_

_**But Then….**_

_**We Walk Into The Great Wall And There Was Edward And Flute KISSING!**_

_**Now!**_

"OMG!' I said to Anne, "Can't you get pregnant by kissing your sister? It's yuccckkkyyyyy!"

And then... VOLDEMORT WALKED INTO THE GREAT HALL! Again. Because that's what he does. Thems the rules of Voldydom.

"HA HA HA! SUCKS TO BE YOU, HARRY POTTER!"

Then he left! D: So I chased after him because I'm HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED, THE CHOSEN ONE AND I AM A HERO! So yeah, I ran after him.

"I WILL CATCH YOU, LORD VOLDEMORT!" I hollered in an angry voice.

"OI!" said Voldemort in a rage, "DON'T SAY MY NAME! YOU CALL ME HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, THE DARK LORD OF YOU-KNOW-WHO, DAMMIT!"

"Sorry," I replied.

"That's okay, Harry Potter," he replied, "I'm going to apparate away now to a place that is unknowable so you can't find me!"

"Um, are you going to Malfoy Manor?" I asked with a knowing smirk on my ruggedly handsome face.

"Yeah..."

"Kay, I'll see you soon."

"Sounds good..."

And then he apparated to Malfoy Manor so I couldn't catch him. So I ran back to the Great Hall and made out with Anne because I lover her and that's what you do when you love each other. :3

"But Harry!" Anne cried, pulling away from our kiss, "The kids! The shame! Whatever are we to do, my love?"

"Lets go and have a very serious discussion with them."

"Chilllldreennn!" Anne called out to Edward and Flute. "Why were you KISSING? in The Great Hall?"

"Because we love each other, Mother && Father!" Edward said in his commanding, velvety, smooth, titillating, risque, unmarred, impeccable, paradisiac, splendid, pure, lush, rich, marvelous, incredibly, strippable, sexy, prodigious, genius, musical, bewildering, out of this world voice.

"That's just messed up..." said Dumbledore's portrait.

And then... FLUTE AND EDWARD DID SOMETHING!

_**TO BE CONTINUED! :D**_

**A/N: OKAY GUYS! SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO REVIEW AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK! :D CAN'T WAIT TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT THEY DID! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Thank you to my BFFL Gemmie for betaing! LOVE YOU BABY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeeey guuuuuyss! So in my hitus i have been mega improving on my writing and doing poetry and stuff and i am totally pleased to say that i am revamping this storyy! I took a writing class through church and the teacher told me how to write good so yeh. Peace!

**PREVIOUSLY**

**"But Harry!" Anne cried, pulling away from our kiss, "The kids! The shame! Whatever are we to do, my love?"**

**"Lets go and have a very serious discussion with them."**

**"Chilllldreennn!" Anne called out to Edward and Flute. "Why were you KISSING? in The Great Hall?"**

**"Because we love each other, Mother && Father!" Edward said in his commanding, velvety, smooth, titillating, risque, unmarred, impeccable, paradisiac, splendid, pure, lush, rich, marvelous, incredibly, strippable, sexy, prodigious, genius, musical, bewildering, out of this world voice.**

**"That's just messed up..." said Dumbledore's portrait.**

**And then... FLUTE AND EDWARD DID SOMETHING!**

"KIDS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Harry caterwauled in disgust. Anne looked at him and then back to Flute and then back to Edward and then back to her beloved husband. Edward tossed his hair out of his face and wrapped a sultry hand around Flute's.

"We're in love mother, and theres nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Oh yes there is! Expelamus!" Anne threw her wand at Edward and he passed out.

"Aaaah, what happened?" Edward gasped.

"You were under a spell by Voldemort!" said Anne. And then Anne said "Now you are no longer influenced by the love potion he slipped you. You and Flute are no longer in love so you can fulfil your prophecy as half wizards half gods."

"Oh wowzers, what prophecy?" said Flute hugging Harry.

"Well... it was four told by the wizard gods of your mortal time that in 2012 2 half wizard half gods would rise up and defeat the dark lord once and for all and stop the apocalypse!" said Anne. But we must hurry to the helicopter if we are to beat Voldemort to the malfoy manor."

So everyone followed Anne up to the helipad and held hands in a circle and they chanted "oh take us to the dark lord mighty Aphrodite~~" and then suddenly they were all on fire only it didn't hurt, it felt wonderful and delicious. Anne's powers were protecting her children from the fire as they lifted up into the sky and were transported to malfoy manor. When they got there they were all in white satin robes and their hair was in curls and braids and gold tiaras where on their heads like a crown of ancient majesty. There skins glittered like the sun on a particularly hot day. They looked at each other in awe and harry nearly dropped dead.

"So this is you in your true form!"

"Yes it is. Do you like it."

"I really really do?" and harry and Anne kissed.

Flute got impatient and tapped her bear foot on the ground. "Mum and dad, its totally kawaii and all but we have a universe to save." She said sarcastically.

Anne laughed her little pixie laugh. "Quite right. Lets go. Potters assemble!"

And they did and they broke down the gates with their magic super strength and there was Voledermort and Luchis Malfoy standing and waiting for them.

"Well well well, look what the Cerberus dragged in" said Voldemort meanly. Flute fround.

"We are so gonna kick your ass!" sung Edward.

Voldemort tossed his hair back and laughed a long and evil laugh. "You will never defeat me you insolent fools! He laughed. "I am far to powerful for you even to imagine and once I reach the fountain of immortality the entire world will split in 2... and you will all go to hell. But first I must take care of my nemesisis... HARRY POTTER."

"" yelled Anne as she dived in front of Voldemort's spell. It hit her in the face and she fell to the ground.

"ANNE! MOM! NOOOOO!" Harry fell to his knees and cradled Anne in his lap. She looked at him through the silver blood that cascaded over her face and burned his mortal hands. "Fear not Harry Potter..." she said. "This is only my mortal form and I shall forever watch over you..." Anne coughed as she went to touch his face but before she could, Voldemort had claimed her life.

Harry stood up as Flute and Edward weaped. "You took my parents and my girl, but you'll never have me and my kids! Come on kids, we're going!"

"Yes, RUN AWAY HARRY POTTER!" VOLDEMORT SCREAMED after them as they left Malfoy manor. Bu they didn't look back. They joined hands and their silver burning tears of anguish burned a hole in the ground and a forcefield which bounced back all of Voldemorts curses as they teleported back to the school to find the fountain of immortality.

"Dad! what do we do know that mom is dead?" Flute cried. She fell to the floor and sobbed black stuff running down her cheeks. She looked messy and horrible and Harry hated to see her in the deepest depths of depression like this.

"there is only one thing we can do children... and that is fight!" harry said strengthly. And he picked Flute up off the ground and pulled her towards the library restricted section.

"I keep all sorts of weapons in here for time such as this,." Harry said as he pulled three swords out of the book shelf. "These are for you and they have the power to kill lord Voldemort but only when the time is right. If you stab him at the wrong time then you kill yourself instead." Said Harry.

Flute took the sword of Geodrik Griffindor. It made her feel better. "I am going to avenge my mums death!" she roared and held the sword above her head.

"BUT WAIT" Edward said sultrily. "Where is the fountain of immortality?"

"Its right here in the castle!" said Draco Malfoy from behind them.

"DRACO!" everyone yelled.

"Yes" said Draco. "My father killed the only woman I have ever loved and her death must be avenged. I will help you kill Voldemort and take you to the fountain."

"How do we know that you aren't working for the dark lord?" Harry said.

Without warning Draco ripped off his shirt (!) and revealed his glistening thing slender feminine chest. Flute almost dropped dead, because it was so beautiful. The light from the candles and the sun in the library bounced off Draco's heaving chest as accentuated his battle scars. It was like staring into the mirror of Erinsaid. They were so cool and white that you could see yourself in them. Flute instantly fell in love. But then Draco turned around and began to sob. Flute went to hug him but then... 2 REALLY BIG WHITE FEATHER WINGS SHOT OUT OF DRACO'S BACK.

"OH MY GOD" SAID HARRY AND EDWARD" YOUR AN ANGEL."

"DRACO WHY DID I DOUBT YOU?" FLUTE ASKED AS SHE WENT TO DRACO. "I AM IN LVOE WITH YOU."

"Don't!" screamed Draco reclining at her poison acid touch. "You remind me to much of her."

Flute began to cry more. But then Edward slapped her out of it and she was okay again, caressing her sword.

"Lets go and kill Voldemort" said Harry. "Draco where is the fountain?"

"Its in the prefects bathroom." Said Draco.

"LET'S GO!"

So they all ran (Draco flew) through the halls of Hogwarts to the prefects bathroom in the dunjun. Everyone waited outside because they were not prefects while Draco went inside and gave them the secret signal to come in.

"HA HA HA I FOOLED YOU POTTER!" said Draco in the darkness. "I BETRAYED YOU TO THE DARK LORD! I AM A FALLEN ANGEL SO I AM A DEATH EATER IN DISGUISE. HAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA." Draco ripped off his wings!

"WE MEET AGAIN, Harry Potter!"""" Voldemort's voice was in the room!

"Kids get ready" said Harry as he grabbed his sword and Flute and Edward held hands and prepared for the attack! "This is the moment when you will either be a hero or a coward, you can either stand up or fall down. You can live or you can die. You can be free or you can be a white slave. You can fight or you can flounder. Be a fighter FOR YOUR MOTHERRRRRRRR!"

And then out of the darkness...

"ABARA CADABRA!"

Then were was a BLINDING WHITE LIGHT and everything went black.

**YAAAAY! SO now you know what I've been up to and you've seen how I have gotten better! My teacher told em to write like I saw it in my head like a movie so thats what I did and it helped alot. Also I did lots of drawings of the characters and what they looks like so let me no if you want to see them and I will make a photo bucket! Peace out and enjoy the storey because it is going to get SUPER GOOD. xxxxoxoxox**


End file.
